¿La perversión mató al gato?
by Bakaaito
Summary: ¡Oneshot! Hablemos de gatos pervertidos, amos pervertidos y sueños humedos. (YAOI) Wtf.


**¿La perversión mató al gato?**

_Rei K. x Len K._

Mi nombre es Rei, así me puso mi amo.

Mi piel siempre ha sido obscura y mis ojos dorados brillan en la oscuridad. Yo siempre fui marginado por tener esta apariencia hasta que mi amo me salvó.

Estoy eternamente agradecido con mi amo.

Por otro lado mi amo es muy lindo. Sus ojos son un par de gotas de agua y su cabello es tan reluciente como esa bolita amarilla que vive en el cielo.

También es muy amable. Él es encargado de un lugar donde hay muchos animales, los cuida y ama a todos por igual.

Pero me ama más a mí, obvio. Y yo amo a mi amo.

Mi amo también es muy amigable. Todas las noches llega con un hombre diferente y se encierran en su habitación por horas.

― ¡Dame más! ― Es lo que escucho gritar a mi amo. Pienso que lo que mi amo y ese chico hacen es un juego muy raro.

Usualmente no suelo meterme en los asuntos de mi amo. Cada vez que va a jugar con otro hombre me deja un platito de leche fría y mi bolita de estambre preferida. Pero tengo mucha curiosidad y no quiero que eso me mate.

Hoy mi amo ha traído a un chico alto de cabello morado y han entrado al cuarto como es de costumbre. Por descuido no cerró la puerta y yo me he asomado para ver.

― Miau… ― Se me escapa un gritito y mi amo se percata de eso. Está entre en las piernas de ese chico y me mira, con un leve sonrojo en su cara, como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo y yo lo hubiera atrapado.

― ¿Qué pasa, Len? ¿Por qué te detienes?

― El… El gato ― Dice mi amo y el hombre también me mira, con las cejas fruncidas.

― ¿Y qué tiene el jodido gato? Anda, sigue que ibas bien. ― Pese a las insistencias del otro chico, mi amo no deja de mirarme hasta que me marcho.

Después de un rato empiezo a escuchar los gritos del amo que piden más y más.

¿Más? ¿Más qué?

Esa pregunta me ronda de oreja a oreja y no dejo de sentirme extraño cada vez que mi amo me acaricia.

Desde aquella noche mi amo ya no ha traído más hombres a casa. Pienso que están en un descanso y que pronto volveré a ver aquel chico distraído de cabello azul, o aquel otro chico de cabello blanco que creí era una chica o de nuevo a ese hombre de morado con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo no he dejado de escuchar esos pequeños grititos saliendo de la dulce voz del amo. Y claro que tengo curiosidad pero sé que mi amo está molesto por haberlo visto jugar con su amigo y no quiero que termine botándome en una cajita a la calle tal como él me encontró.

Decidí preguntarle a mi buen amigo Akaito para apaciguar mis dudas. A pesar de ser muy irritante también es muy sabio. Le conté todo lo que hacía mi amo y él me miró con esa típica cara que usa para sacarle doble sentido a todo.

― Te lo voy a resumir. A tu querido amo se lo coje mi amo y el amo de Rinto y el hermano del amo de Rinto y bueh… Todos.

¿Co…jer? No entendí nada así que Akaito me lo explicó todo con lujo de detalle. El 'juego', las posiciones, los juguetes y sobre todo… La leche.

Esa misma noche, después de haberme podrido la cabeza con todas las perversiones ―Palabra que acabo de aprender― que Akaito me dijo, entré por la ventana como siempre lo hago en busca de mi amo.

Tenía hambre, esperaba que mi amo estuviera en casa.

― Ah… Ah!

De nuevo esos grititos. No, no. Gemidos se llaman.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" Yo no quería ser ese gato.

Caminé a paso silencioso hasta la fuente de los gemidos, el cuarto del amo, y lo vi.

Ahí estaba, a cuatro patas, con una mano detrás y una mano delante. Según Akaito, era darse placer en ambos puntos. Masturbarse.

―Miau! ― Grité para llamar su atención, esta vez a propósito. Otra vez capté esa mirada de estar haciendo algo prohibido, malo y que necesitaba ser castigado.

Intentó decir mi nombre pero no pudo, la leche salió y las palabras se atascaron con los gemidos.

―Miau!

Me le lancé encima y él cayó boca arriba. Más especifico, me lancé encima de ese trozo de carne que Akaito nombró como 'pene' y él se dejó hacer.

Lamer.

Lamer.

Morder.

Lamer.

Gemidos.

Más gemidos.

Leche.

Mi amo me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración pesada y la cara roja.

― Rei…

Su cara cambió a un puchero y empezó a jalar mi mejilla.

― ¡Rei!

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me grita y sacude de esa manera?

_― ¡Rei, despierta!_

_. . ._

El chico de ojos ámbar abrió los ojos de golpe.

Miró a la izquierda. Televisión en comerciales.

Miró a la derecha. Una mano con esmalte amarillo chillón.

Miró arriba. Un rubio haciendo un adorable puchero.

Y miró abajo. Erección.

Se encontraba acostado en las piernas del otro chico y ni puta idea de lo que había pasado.

― Rei, estaba contándote algo importante, ¡no puedo creer que te quedarás dormido!

Rei no hacía caso. Estaba mirando cuidadosamente el bulto en su pantalón como buscando una explicación.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

― Em… ¿Rei?

Len también se percató de eso.

―Miau. ― Susurró Rei con sensualidad mirando a Len desde abajo.

― Rei, maldita sea, ¿estás bie… ¡Kya!

Y lo tumbó en el sofá. Subió las piernas de Len a sus hombros y sonrió pervertidamente.

― Miau ~

¿Quién dice que los sueños no pueden hacerse realidad?

* * *

Ftw. Adoro esta pareja.

El título nada que ver. Jajaja.

La narraciones están, ahm, _chuecas_. Nah, ni modo.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi gato por darme un batazo de inspiración lol.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tus ojos sangraron?_

**¡Déjame un review, nya!**


End file.
